


A Bump in the Night

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Gracie's first period, Charlie's bad dreams, and Danny's insecurities in raising Grace in a home where she is outnumbered by boys. --- A series of unfortunate events has all four members of the McDanno clan awake in the middle of the night.





	A Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepy when I wrote this - therefore the proofread was sloppy and I apologise in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> This one is partially inspired by my dad who was a single father to both me and my sister, but took the sibling fighting and shopping for our feminine needs without a single complaint. Dads are the best! ;)

"D-Daddy?" Was the tiny, shaky voice that woke Danny from his sleep in the middle of the night, paired with a thin sliver of light coming into his and Steve's room from the hallway.

"Gracie, babe? What's the matter? You have a bad dream?" Danny frowned, seeing the silhouette of his eldest child in the doorway for the first time in years, while Steve stirred and began sitting up beside him.

"N-No, I- Uh.."

"It's alright, Gracie. What do you need? Did you get sick or something?" Danny asked her, sensing her uneasiness, although his voice was thick with sleep and he still had his eyes squinted against the light of the hallway.

"I- Uh- I think I started my period. Like- For the first time. I don't, uh- I-I don't know what to do." She managed to stutter out, and immediately both Danny and Steve were more awake, hearing the worry in her voice as she nervously uttered out the last few words.

"Oh. Okay, babe, it's alright. Do you have any stuff here for it? Pads or anything?" Danny asked her, finally switching on his bedside lamp and immediately noting how Grace's cheeks were blushing, and her eyes were watery.

"N-No. And there's- Bl-Blood on my bed." She replied, obviously trying to put on a brave face but failing as her eyes screwed up and tears rolled down her face, her hands coming up to cover her eyes as she cried quietly. 

Danny sighed sympathetically, standing from the bed and going to wrap his arms around Grace, running a hand up and down her arm as her body shivered a little having been removed from the warm confines of her bed.

"It's alright, it's completely normal. I know it's a little scary and weird at first, but I promise you it's nothing to worry about." He told her with a small smile, feeling somewhat calmed by the fact that he knew that Grace's tears weren't due to any actual physical threat.

"There's a 24 hour store round the block, I'll go get some pads and things." Steve finally spoke up, already pulling on his boots over his pyjama bottoms, although his eyes were still half-lidded and he let out a huge yawn mid-sentence.

"Thanks babe." Danny smiled, and Steve simply walked to the doorway in silence, ruffling Grace's hair and kissing Danny softly before heading out of the room, down the stairs, and to the shop around the corner. 

"Alright then babe, how about you go and have a quick shower and put on some new pyjamas, and I'll go and change your bed for you? Steve will be back by the time you're out of the shower and I'll leave the things outside the bathroom for you." Danny suggested, still gently running his hand up Grace's arm as he slowly led her to her bedroom.

Grace only nodded in response, her face blushing more as they reached her room and Danny saw the fairly large red mark on the bedsheets. 

"S-Sorry."

"Hey, don't be silly babe. It isn't your fault. Like I said, it's completely normal, you'll get used to it after a little while. Plus I was married to your mother for twelve years, you really think I never had to change some dirty bed sheets in that time?" Danny laughed lightly, clearly getting through as Grace smiled a little in response and snuggled into Danny's side.

"Come on, monkey. The sooner you shower and change, the sooner we can all get back in bed and have a good nights sleep." Danny prompted her, going over to her chest of drawers and grabbing a new set of sheets, while she went and got herself new pyjamas and underwear, heading to the bathroom and closing the door. 

Danny quickly stripped her bed, making quick work of changing the sheets, finishing just in time to hear Steve arrive home once again. He went out to the hallway, meeting the taller man with a kiss, before looking down and laughing at the large bag that Steve was holding.

"What?" Steve pouted in confusion, still obviously exhausted as he rubbed at his eyes and swallowed back yet another yawn.

"There's only one of her, babe. I don't think you needed to raid the store for everything they had." Danny giggled, although he stopped as Steve only frowned slightly, looking quite put out in his tired state.

"I just wanted to make sure Gracie was comfortable."

"I know you did, babe. I really appreciate it, and so does she. It's just times like these that I wish she had her mum around, or at least an older sister. Just anyone she'd feel more comfortable talking to."

"Danno, she's more comfortable talking to you than anybody else in the world. I know she was a little embarrassed, but that would have been the case even if you were a woman. The fact that she came to you should be proof enough that she trusts you and knows you're always there for her."

"I guess so. I can't take all the credit though, Superman. You're the one that went to the store in your pyjamas without hesitation just to get her what she needed. She loves and trusts you a lot too, babe." Danny smiled, making Steve smile also in response, although both of them sighed as their conversation was cut off by a weak cry of 'daddy?' coming from Charlie's room.

"Duty calls." Steve smirked a little, both he and Danny heading to the boy's room, leaving the bag of products for Grace outside the bathroom on the way.

"Charlie, are you okay baby?" Danny asked as they entered the child's room, finding him sat up in bed and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Why is everybody awake? Did something bad happen?" Charlie asked nervously in reply, his little voice shaking.

"No baby, everything's fine. Gracie was just feeling a little off, but she's better now, and we're all gonna go back to sleep." 

"A-Are you sure, daddy?" Charlie questioned again, his voice cracking before a tear tumbled down his cheek.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Of course I'm sure, baby. What's the matter?" Danny frowned, going forwards into the room and sitting on Charlie's bed with him, hugging the boy and rocking him gently.

"H-Had a bad dream. Y-You and Daddy Steve were in trouble. B-Bad men hurt you." Charlie admitted quietly, sniffling into Danny's chest, making the older man sigh softly.

"Me and Daddy Steve are right here and we're both safe. Nothing bad has happened, I promise. You want to stay in our bed tonight?" Danny offered, while Steve got Charlie's SEAL toy and held it out to the boy, who nodded and took the stuffed animal in a hug.

"Come on then, kiddo. Let's go and say goodnight to Gracie." Danny smiled, lifting Charlie in his arms and heading back to Grace's room with Steve, where the girl was waiting in her bed, now in fresh pyjamas and looking much more calm than she had previously.

"You okay now, sweetheart?" Steve asked her with a smile, as he, Danny and Charlie perched on either side of the girl on the bed.

"Yeah. Thanks for going to the store and changing my bed even though it was so late."

"What are dads for?" Steve replied, kissing her hair as she lay back on her pillows.

"Now go to sleep, babe. I'll make pancakes when everyone's awake in the morning. Don't be scared to come and get us if you need anything else. Me, Daddy Steve and Charlie will all be just down the hall." Danny told her, tucking the comforter around her a little tighter and echoing Steve as he also kissed Grace's forehead before standing and heading towards the door.

"Love you." Grace called to all three of them, getting three sleepy 'love you too!'s in response before all four members of the household went back to bed, fast asleep and snoring lightly before Steve had even remembered to take off his boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos! Let me know what you thought, and what you'd like to see next! (Apart from more chapters of the Disney vacay and the Wedding fic - I promise they're on the way) ;) x


End file.
